Attack Of The GUN Truck
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: That stupid, cursed GUN Truck has a hatred for any hedgehogs... and it insists on chasing Shadow, Silver, and Amy all over the place, even at the cost of property damage!
1. Attack Of The GUN Truck

**Attack Of The GUN Truck**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: The GUN Truck is the pure incarnation of evil. Nuff said.

* * *

><p>Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Silver The Hedgehog all ran as fast as they could as they were running northward on the Speed Highway, being chased by a rage fueled GUN Truck, who was hellbent on running over some hedgehog.<p>

"You guys weren't kidding! That truck is a menace!" Amy exclaimed as she was in between Shadow and Silver, with Shadow on her right and Silver on his left.

Silver nodded as he turned to Amy. "Yeah! We tried using our energy to knock it back, but it only caused it to get even more revenge on us!"

"Have you tried using chaos Control to freeze it in time?" Amy asked Shadow as she turned to the black hedgehog.

Shadow shook his head as he skated on the pavement of the road. "We tried that. It didn't work out as well as we wanted... that truck wants nothing but chaos."

It was then that the three anthropomorphic hedgehogs ran up the tall skyscraper in front of them, heading upwards as the GUN Truck somehow was able to follow them up, breaking apart all of the windows within the tall building. Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer, chucking it right back at the GUN Truck, but despite breaking the front windows of the GUN Truck, it kept on trucking as it was hellbent on running all three hedgehogs over.

"Quick! Inside!" Shadow exclaimed as he, Amy, and Silver dashed into a yellow corridor.

The GUN Truck then somehow contradicted physics as it bent over, entering the building as it rammed through entire rooms in an attempt of getting the hedgehog trio. Amy jumped over the white couch in the lobby, only to trip on her face as she tumbled down. Silver quickly used his green psychic power to pick up Amy as he held her in his arms, taking a glance back to see all the furniture flying by contact of the GUN Truck.

"That truck is a thing of nightmares!" Silver exclaimed as he panted, feeling exhausted from having run away from the GUN Truck all over the city.

"Tell me about it!" Amy added as she clung hard to Silver, her arms wrapped around him.

It was then that Shadow looked down a ledge, turning to see Silver and Amy arrive next to him, with the GUN Truck coming right up to them. He sighed as he closed his eyes, grabbing Silver and Amy as they jumped off the ledge of the apartment, heading down towards the helicopter pad as the GUN Truck followed, the damage it created causing the entire building to collapse on itself. Shadow, Silver, and Amy all landed on the helicopter pad, looking up as they screamed in horror, seeing the GUN Truck barreling right for them as they jumped onto the nearby highway and ran as fast as they could, with the GUN Truck destroying the helicopter pad in an instant. The trio was safe... _for now..._


	2. Emerald Coast Isn't So Coastal

Shadow, Silver, and Amy were all walking on the sandy shore of the Emerald Coast, watching the killer whales splashing in the water as Amy giggled, holding her hands together as she, Shadow, and Silver were sitting in their beach chairs.

"_Ahh!_ Gosh, it's so nice here!" Amy exclaimed as she turned to Silver, moving her hands around. "It's so nice to just sit back and relax every once in a while."

Silver nodded as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Yeah. It's so calm and peaceful... not to mention, this beach is so beautiful." Silver remarked as he turned to Shadow. "Isn't that right, Shadow?"

"I guess." Shadow scoffed as he had his arms folded. "At least we don't have to worry about that stupid GUN Truck."

And then, much to their horror, the tall beautiful hotel behind them was destroyed in a giant quake of shake, as the GUN Truck smashed right through, blowing its horns loudly as the three anthropomorphic hedgehogs screamed, jumping out of their beach chairs and running on the sandy shore, going right past the badniks and monitor boxes as the GUN Truck proceeded to chase them, smashing the robots and items into nothing. As Shadow took the lead, with Amy and Silver following right behind him, the GUN Truck rode on the wooden planks of the pier, destroying it in the process as two of the killer whales watched the odd scene occur before them. Amy and Silver hid behind the lighthouse while Shadow ran up a grassy ramp leading upward, with the GUN Truck pulling out a chainsaw and slashing the lighthouse in half, proceeding to try and do the same to Amy and Silver, who jumped to the opposite side to avoid it.

"Hey, ugly!" Shadow called out to the GUN Truck as he took out a small revolver gun and chucked it at the GUN Truck, snapping his fingers as the gun exploded.

The GUN Truck, however, was unaffected, and it turned to Shadow, propelling in the air with rockets as it then summoned cannons, aiming them all at Shadow. Shadow cursed as he ran as fast as he could, going up and down and all around through the green, grassy loops as the GUN Truck proceeded to destroy it all, with Silver and Amy trying to stay undetected as they hid in the water.

It was then that Shadow ran back on the shore, jumping into the water on Amy's side as the GUN Truck followed, pulling out a toaster as Amy and Shadow screamed while holding onto each other, with Silver using his psychic to pull them out of the sea, watching the GUN Truck make a huge splash and soak everything nearby.

"Phew... that was too close..." Silver remarked as he emerged out of the water, placing Amy and Shadow down on the soaked shore. "I think we should be fine..."

All was not well, as the GUN Truck emerged right out of the sand behind the trio of hedgehogs, somehow getting bigger as it blew its horn directly in their face. The hedgehogs all screamed as they ran eastward, with the GUN Truck continuing to try and destroy them in any way, shape, or form.

Because that damn truck hated hedgehogs that much.


End file.
